


Odin Knows Best

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Grounding, Loki and his friends - Freeform, Loki being naughty, Mischief, Spanking, The Dungeon, after spanking cuddles, parental disciplinary spanking, scary inmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Our sweet little fourteen year old Loki wants to be treated like an adult. When he gets into mischief Odin wisely locks him in the dungeon to teach him a lesson. Sweet, little Loki, Worried Frigga, Loving Odin and one small bottom spanked twice!





	Odin Knows Best

Fourteen year old Loki had reached the end of his tether! After being soundly spanked and grounded to his chambers for two whole days, he emerged determined to reason with his parents. He had been out of his room for exactly five minutes when he strode into the throne room, his jaw set.   
“Hello my son. What can papa do for you?” Odin asked in a kindly voice. He could see that his son had something weighty on his young mind and the boy’s expression was both petulant and comical for one so small.   
“I wish to talk to you man to man, papa.” The young prince squeaked in his unsteady, hormonal voice. Lately, Loki’s voice had begun to change and everything he said was a growling squeak. It touched his father’s heart. He held his arms out for his son to approach. Loki quickly mounted the steps, that serious look fixed on his cute, little boy’s face. When he reached his father, Odin scooped him up and sat him in his lap carefully as he didn’t want to hurt his smarting little bottom.   
“Now what do you wish to talk about my precious son?” Odin purred, stroking his little face lovingly. The petting and gentle treatment was working on Loki’s temper and his expression softened, making him all the sweeter in his affect.   
“Papa, I’m becoming an adult now.” The young prince began. “Surely I’m too old for spankings and grounding.” The ancient deity reached down and stroked Loki’s handsome little face.   
“Is that so?” The elderly All Father answered.   
“Yes sir. When Thor is naughty you threaten him with time in the dungeon.” Odin flinched at this. His threats to Thor were not meant to be taken seriously. This little one thought himself old enough to be punished with time in the dank dungeon!  
“The dungeon is a scary place my son. There are some very bad types down there who wouldn’t think twice about hurting a little…er…young man such as you.” Loki blinked up at him, that little face so sweet and trusting. “Besides, that’s why little people like you have little bottoms.” He reached back and gently patted Loki’s little behind to illustrate. The boy winced slightly, making Odin gaze down at him sympathetically. “You wouldn’t like the dungeon sweetling. There is nothing to do down there but think and suffer.”   
“But I’m getting so grown up!” Loki pleaded.   
“I know and I am all the sadder for it. Your papa and mama love you so much. We want to enjoy your childhood as long as we can. Believe me, it is all too short.” Loki blinked his eyes and leaned over, hugging his father sweetly.   
“You are a sweet and perfect little boy my son. Papa and mama love you very much. Just be a good boy and stay little as long as you can.” Odin bent down and kissed Loki’s soft little cheek. The child looked up adoringly at his father and held his hands up. Odin lifted him to his chest, rubbing his back and bottom ever so gently. Loki made a tiny fussing noise at his sore little bottom being touched and Odin laid his hand over it and healed it completely. The child smiled and relaxed on his father’s chest. “Now. I want you to find your brother and take the mid day meal with your parents.” Odin smiled and planted a kiss on Loki’s face. He plucked him up and sat him on his feet, giving him a gentle pat on his bottom to send him on his way. 

* * * *

A week later, Loki, Eric and Inger ignited a bottle rocket under the throne, making Odin jump and scaring the wits out of his raven. Odin was extremely angry and called all three in front of him, scolding them roundly! Loki, still on his adult kick, stood defiant. The ancient deity made a decision.   
“Eric and Inger are going to receive a spanking from the All Mother. You, young man are going to spend two days in the dungeon!” Loki, shocked to his core but satisfied that he was being treated equitably cooperated fully. Frigga came into the hall and took the two co-conspirators to her chambers for a dose of bare bottomed godly discipline. Odin called two enormous guards and pulled them aside, whispering something to them. He them pronounced Loki’s sentence. The men each took one of Loki’s skinny arms and marched him to the lower levels. The boy’s jaw was set as he was led away, making Odin chuckle to himself. He had instructed the guards to scare the devil out of the boy!   
The dungeon was a well lit place, Loki observed as he was led to his cell. There were cells filled with all manner of miscreants and every one of them jeered him as he walked by. The young prince kept his head up as he was led to the claustrophobic cell. The guard to his left stopped and deactivated the force field, leaning down to Loki menacingly.   
“Well my young prince, here you are! Behave yourself and you will be treated well. Misbehave and I will tan that tiny rump of yours. Loki cringed at the threat. He was pushed into the cell with a sharp spank to his little bottom and the force field was activated. “Do not touch the field, Little One. It will burn your hand.” The man said, sounding much less angry. “Now be a good boy!” The man turned and left with his fellow guard. Loki, feeling much less mature than he thought he would, sat down on the cot in his cell. He looked around him: No books, no toys, nothing. Just a cot, a small table, a chair and the sights and sounds of misery all around him.   
In the throne room, Frigga was scoring off The All Father.   
“How could you put that child in the dungeon! He is just a baby!” Odin smiled knowingly.   
“He told me he felt he was too mature for a spanking or grounding. I just want to give him a taste of the alternative. He will crack after about half an hour in there and I will release him and warm his mischievous little bottom.” Frigga relaxed at this.   
In the dungeon, Loki walked back and forth in front of the shield, looking into the other cells. The inmates there, the scum of Asgard, jeered at him mercilessly. It began to work on him and he sat down on the cot, tears welling up in his eyes. His father had been right. This place was horrible and scary. He began to wish he had never said those things. The man in the cell directly across from his knew what was happening. He decided to give the child a stern lesson.   
“Here now, you little criminal! No tears from you! I’m going to break out of this cell and when I do I’m going to come for you!” Loki looked up at him, his wide, aqua eyes growing huge. What if he was telling the truth!  
“You cannot get out of that cell any more than I can!” Loki shouted petulantly.   
“You little devil. I am in this cell for killing a child. I have escaped twice before and I am coming for YOU!” Loki recoiled from this outburst, his heart filling with terror! Suddenly he began to cry and the electric monitor in his cell relayed the pitiful sound to the guards.   
As Odin sat upon the throne a guard from the dungeon approached and bowed deeply.   
“My King! Young Loki has begun to cry most pitifully! What should we do?” Odin leaned back and rubbed his chin. Suddenly he rose and followed the guard to the dungeon. When he reached his son’s cell he was met by the sight of his youngest child, face down on the cot bawling his eyes out. He looked to the man in the cell across from Loki and asked if he had seen anything happen.   
“I frightened the child My King.” The man explained. “I know what you are doing by putting him in here. I hope it helped.” Odin smiled and nodded, turning to his son.   
“Open the shield.” He ordered. The force field dropped immediately and he stepped inside, walking to the bed. Loki heard him and leapt into his arms, clutching him and trembling all over. Odin cuddled and cooed to him.   
“There, there child. Alright, papa has you safe.”   
“That man!” Loki cried. “He…he was going to k…kill me!”   
“No, he cannot kill you my son. Papa has you now. Do you still think you are man enough for the dungeon?”   
“No! I wish I never said it! I want to be your little boy papa!” The little prince cried, hugging his father. The man in the opposite cell smiled.   
“Take me back upstairs and spank me papa!” Loki begged. Odin carried Loki upstairs, shushing his tears along the way. By the time he reached his chambers, Loki was still and glassy eyed. He looked traumatized, Odin thought. Still, he meant to carry out his threat. Loki limply allowed himself to be laid over his father’s lap. Odin left his little britches in place and applied twelve, gentle swats to his little bottom. Loki laid motionless and silent as he was spanked. When it was over, Odin lifted him up and cuddled him tenderly.   
“You were right, papa I’m sorry.” Loki peeped through his father’s armour. Odin patted and rubbed his back, shushing his fussing. “I want to stay your little boy as long as I can.” The All Father’s heart swelled with joy and love for his tiny slip of a son. He hugged him, kissing the top of is head.   
“I am so glad to hear you say that, my precious baby.” Loki smiled and melted into his father’s chest, falling into a deep, blissful sleep as he was held. 

* * * *

Two hours later, Odin returned to the dungeon and faced the man who frightened Loki.   
“How is our young prince, My King?” The man asked.   
“He is well and safe in his bed. I want to thank you for your help with him.” Odin said, smiling.  
“I have a son his age.” The man offered. “I knew exactly why you put him in that cell.”   
“What did you do to end up in here?” Odin asked.   
“I stole some things My King. It was a stupid mistake and I am paying for it.” The man looked down, blushing.   
“How long have you been here?” Odin queried.   
“A month, My Liege.” Odin motioned for a guard and bade him drop the force field. The man stepped out and shook his hand. “Thank you, My King.” He said, bowing to Odin.   
“Go home and be with your son.” Odin replied, smiling. 

* * * *

Two days later, Loki was playing in the corridor by the Great Fountain when the man from the dungeon approached him, accompanied by a boy Loki’s age! The young prince gasped and backed away from him.   
“Do not fear me, Little One.” The man said, smiling. “This is my son. He wanted to meet you.”   
“But you told me you were a killer of children!” Loki said, his eyes wide.   
“He says that stuff to me too.” The boy replied, laughing. Loki smiled and shook the boy’s hand.   
“You certainly frightened me.” Loki admitted, smiling up at the man.   
“Well, I just wanted you to learn a lesson. I hope we can be friends now.”   
“Yes sir!” Loki said, shaking his hand.   
“Be a good boy, My Prince.” The man said, walking away with his son. Loki walked to the throne room and relayed all this to his father. Odin smiled down at him.   
“Does knowing this change your mind?” He asked.   
“No papa. I meant what I said about being your little boy. I’m glad you let him out of the dungeon. Did you release him because he helped you?”   
“Yes, my son. Also because he is at heart a good man. I strive to be a just King.”   
“You are, papa. You are. Loki smiled as he ran to the arms of his loving father.


End file.
